


Cherry Blossoms

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Gen, Poetry, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Sakon and Ukon's point of view poem.
Relationships: Tachibana Sakon & Ukon
Kudos: 1
Collections: MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Ayatsuri Sakon.

_We travel together down the road  
Not picking up any new burden or load  
_ _We sit there waiting for nothing  
We stand there wanting for nothing  
Watching the Cherry Blossoms Fall_

_Together we tell the stories of old  
_ _Which after time have been left to mold  
_ _By those of my generation  
_ _Who scorn them without hesitation  
_ _Watching the Cherry Blossoms Fall_

_The path we have chosen  
_ _It is becoming more forsaken  
_ _For who now wants the sight  
_ _Of myself left, and you right  
_ _Watching the Cherry Blossoms Fall_

_Nor of any of our kindred  
_ _Our kind they forbid  
_ _To be anything but abnormal  
_ _Trying to make us feel small  
_ _Watching the Cherry Blossoms Fall_

_But life, it makes things different  
_ _For any of the messages they sent  
_ _Were not written in our script  
_ _For none of them are truly writ  
_ _Watching the Cherry Blossoms Fall_

_They could never foreseen  
The luck and fortune so keen  
Nor the tragedy so following  
Yet so for us to be fixing  
Watching the Cherry Blossoms Fall_

_You and I, we are left and right  
Our path, it has always been right  
Through turmoils we've made  
Through time somewhat fade_


End file.
